We're All a Bit Mad
by Giminia Wow
Summary: She was left behind, tortured to the brink. He was tortured right along side her. Somehow a connection is formed and they keep each other sane. Or have they? Dark!Hermione, Dark!Draco


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all property of JK Rowling**

 **A/N: Just a short one shot that has been pecking at my head for a few days now. It has the potential to go further, but no plans as of now to do so. I am not a dark writer, those take more effort than I currently possess right now. I just decided to put it up to see what people think. Thanks to my beta from the Wandlore and Beta group on Facebook, Cynthia. She did a great job.**

 **Peace, Love and Slyther**

 **Gimi aka Jess**

Pain. Stabbing pain; a million sharp knives made themselves at home inside her veins. Her jaw clenched and she could feel her teeth push back against her gums, almost breaking under the pressure. Blood was beginning to seep under her gums, slowly making its way out of her mouth.

She surely would die soon. The witch who was cursing her, angry… no, that was not the right word, she was more than angry. She was Merlin fucking pissed that Harry and Ron had escaped before her Lord could get there. The Boy Who Lived had once again foiled her master and she was determined to take it out of the Mudblood.

Hermione's voice had long ceased working, her vocal cords raw from the pure amount of screams that echoed off the stone walls. Hermione had a moment of reprieve when Bellatrix had decided it was Draco's turn at punishment. His turn to be punished for his mistakes, his missteps, his miscalculations, and his sheer stupidity.

On his back, lying next to the girl he hated, he was punished severely for his traitorous ways. He was the reason Potter had gotten away. He had gone down and retrieved the goblin; he must have left the dungeons unlocked. Draco was a blood traitor now. He never did have the right drive, the determination, or loyalty in the eyes of his Aunt-the only person whose opinion mattered at this moment.

After Potter had disapparated with the elf, goblin and the redhead, in Bellatrix's fit of fury, she had sent a killing curse at Draco's mother and father, saving him for her master. She was the one who had held onto the Mudblood even as the chandelier fell. The Malfoys were a disgrace. She no longer had family, only her Lord.

Draco was hit again with the Cruciatus, his voice hoarse as he involuntarily choked out a scream. Hearing his outcry, Hermione brought her chocolate-brown eyes, bloodshot from broken capillaries, down to his mouth. He was facing her direction, but his grey orbs were unfocused as his body convulsed under the curse.

 _Look at me,_ she chanted in her head. _Malfoy, look at me. Don't crack, don't break, focus on me._

As if he could hear her thoughts, his eyes focused as he stared right at her. She moved her head just slightly when his curse ended and he got a moment to breathe.

Knowing it was her turn, Hermione slowly closed her eyes and waited for the knives to enter her body. Look at me, she heard his voice in her head, _come on Granger, focus on me._ His voice was weak, but she could swear she heard it. Opening slowly, she saw his eyes locked on her. _Focus Hermione, it's coming, but concentrate on me._

She lifted her head a little and she caught a tiny, imperceptible twitch on the corners of Draco's mouth. _Blink twice if you can hear me,_ she commanded in her mind. She had been tortured for what seemed like hours. If she was losing her mind, she wanted to know for sure.

Draco blinked at her twice, _How is this possible?_ Draco projected back to her.

 _I don't know, but we need to focus on each other so we don't lose our minds._ The knives were back, her veins were, once again, on fire within her skin. How much more her body could take, she did not know. It felt like her insides were going to burn her alive.

 _Focus Hermione, listen to my voice._ Draco's words were stronger in her head now. She began to listen to the timber of his voice, the soft way he said her given name.

 _Draco, it hurts so bad. I don't know how much more I can take._ She had been tortured for ages, she could feel the edges of her mind beginning to tear. _This must be what it's like to go mad, though I don't know why you're going through it with me. How is it we can hear each other?_

 _I don't know, but we are not going to go mad. You've got to try, keep your sanity. You can hold on, we can get through this. Tell me how you tell the difference between a hedgehog and a knarl?_ Draco could hear her chuckle in her head and his lips twitched.

 _Really? Out of all the subjects you could have picked you pick the only subject I know you didn't pay attention in?_

Draco let out his own internal chuckle, _I paid attention when the oaf was teaching something worth knowing. He paused for a second, Okay, I didn't pay attention. Tell me the ingredients for draught of living death._

Hermione began to list off ingredients of the potion as her body writhed in pain. It was an odd sense, like an out-of body experience. She could feel the pain, but it was dulled as she concentrated on the potion. The edges of her mind were fraying, her magic… she could feel it curling around her. It was an odd feeling-the tendrils of her magic surrounding her as if she was in a cocoon. Every curse she took; magic spilled from her body, her aura and surrounded her. She could feel Draco's as well. His aura smelled like the potions he used to brew in class. That signature was distinctly Draco.

They took turns now, reciting potion ingredients as they were tortured. The others in the room were all watching curiously as the two teenagers on the floor were no longer responding. It seemed to be un-nerving Bella and she began to shake with anger.

"Bella, maybe they are mad," Rabastan LeStrange drawled, sounding a bit bored. In reality, he could feel the air change in the room and he did not like it. It was a feeling of dread, even more sinister than that of Bellatrix, his severely unhinged sister-in-law. That was not a feeling he wished to expand.

Draco and Hermione locked eyes and he began to laugh. His white teeth blemished with the blood that had been oozing from between clenched jaws, he looked the part of a mad man. His laughter echoed against the high stone walls of the drawing room. Hermione opened her bloodied mouth as well, almost surprised that no sound came out. She had forgotten she was talking to Draco in her mind, but her body shook with silent laughter, knowing this would anger Draco's aunt.

 _They think we're mad Draco._

 _He nodded his head in agreement, Let them, let them think we are mad right now. Then they will never suspect us when we…_

 _When we what?_ She crinkled her brow, laughter stopping for a moment

He looked her straight in the eye, _When we kill them all Hermione. We are going to kill every last one of them._

Hermione thought about those words for a moment. Relishing in the thought of separating Bella's skin from her bones and found herself actually salivating. The taste of copper filled her mouth and she grinned, blood dribbling out as she looked at her counterpart.

Draco stared at her, wild haired and bleeding from almost every orifice. She caught his grey eyes again and he could see she was in agreement. She was the brightest witch of the age and she would help him kill them. He noticed then that her eyes were not their normal chocolate brown anymore, but were now deeper, almost black. Was it the blood behind the iris that was responsible, or something more sinister?

She smirked at her new comrade, forgetting about Harry and Ron. Forgetting about Horcruxes and Voldemort. All she saw was Draco. With the two of them, they could do it. They could murder them all. A shiver of anticipation ran down her aching spine. _We will Draco; we will get our revenge. We will kill them all._

Let the fun begin…

To be continued... Maybe?


End file.
